Fairies & Pies an Alive After Dark Side Story
by Rebelina11
Summary: Who said fairies and lemons don't mix? Sookie's fairy cousins give her some sex-ed that she puts to good use. Rated M for Adult themes and serious lemon action.
1. Fairies and Pies

**A/N: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY VARIATIONS ON THE STANDARD, PLEASE DON'T READ. THIS FF IS FOR ADULTS ONLY.**

Charlaine Harris owns the SVM kids; I'm just making them eat dessert. And talk about lots of sex. And have some sex afterwards.

* * *

**FAIRIES AND PIES**

I arrived at around lunch time on a Saturday at my cousins' house. They shared a pretty ranch in the suburbs of Monroe, closer to Bon Temps than the city of Monroe itself. I'd called ahead and they told me to come join them. My cousin Claudette was making lasagna with fresh rolls, and I'd baked two apple pies that I wanted to share with them. I already knew of the fairies' penchant for all things sweet, so I was sure they would be ecstatic with dessert.

As I walked to the front door I admired their home. I knew my cousin and sort-of-fairy-godmother Claudine was an avid gardener. It sure showed. The house looked like it was professionally landscaped. Since it was the winter, only the bushes and shrubs were thriving. Then I saw it. In one corner, near the door, the quintessential garden gnome. I started laughing so loud I didn't have to ring the doorbell. My cousins heard me.

The most gorgeous man on Earth (after my husband, of course) opened the door. It was my cousin Claude. He was six feet of pure tanned muscle, with long shiny black hair like his sisters, a face that would make any sculptor salivate, and a perfect smile. He liked to be antagonistic sometimes, but mostly with his sisters. I suspected there was a bit of sibling rivalry going on. I'd learned that he was considered the youngest and the runt because he was born last. I certainly couldn't see it. He was a little over six feet tall of all good things male.

"Hello, Cousin Sookie. Nice to see you," he said, and gave me a devastating smile. I had to remind myself that he was family or I would hyperventilate. He took the pies from my hands and brought me in for a half hug. He smelled like yummy expensive chocolate, the kind you buy one piece at a time. Actually, all fairies did. Eric's vampire blood in me made me enjoy the scent of fairies more than I should have. Not that I wanted to eat them. They just made me wish I could make candy bars appear out of thin air.

"Hi, Claude! I brought dessert," I announced as he steered me through the house to the kitchen.

It was such a cute house, with large soft furniture in pretty floral patterns, bright walls painted in all kinds of different colors (the living room was a mint green, the kitchen was a buttery yellow), and everything that was wooden was painted white. I could tell that girls lived here, girls that read _Better Homes & Gardens_.

"Did you say dessert?" Claudine asked as I walked into the kitchen with Claude. She grabbed me for a hug too. Fairies love to touch.

"I made five apple pies last night, so I brought two to share," I said and shrugged, like it was no big deal. And, in truth, it wasn't. I wanted pie, I wanted to share pie. So I made pies. Plus I had a thing for apples.

"Thank you so much! That was so nice of you," it was Claudette's turn to give me a hug. She smelled of all the spices and things she'd used to make the lasagna. And of chocolate, of course.

"Come, sit, sit! Lunch is almost ready," Claudine said, showing me to the part of the kitchen that served as the dining room. They had divided it from the kitchen by painting it sky blue. The round table was also white, with a checkered blue tablecloth, and was set with tableware that had butterflies on it. This house screamed FAIRY. I was enchanted. I wondered if Eric would let me buy furniture with flower patterns and such. Somehow I just couldn't imagine him here inside this house, the actual fairies that lived here notwithstanding.

Claudette served lunch and we all tucked in. The lasagna was amazingly good, and she had made the rolls from scratch. I felt spoiled.

"So, how's tall, dead and handsome?" Claude asked waggling his eyebrows. He had a thing for girls _and_ boys, and my guy in particular. Just like the few times we'd met before, he reached into my purse that was hanging from my chair's backrest and pulled out my cell phone. Claude liked to look at the pictures of Eric that I had in there. I let him. Sometimes Claude was just one of the girls... until he stretched and showed me he was certainly one of the guys. But he didn't do that at the table. He did have some manners.

"He's good. He's been acting weird lately, ever since we were told about the necklace. It's like he's... _watching_ me," I answered.

"He probably thinks you're pregnant," Claudine pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I gathered that much, but how? We only used the necklace twice," I said, and sure enough I gave my cousins a show. All three could read my thoughts easily. Claudine had already seen what had happened, but Claudette and Claude were stunned.

"Sookie! You and that man sure are SEXY!" Claude said.

"You did the nasty while he was asleep?" Claudette asked. Her face showed a mix of astonishment and respect. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly. "He suggested it! I totally had his consent," I said quickly.

"We don't doubt it," the three said in unison. That was creepy.

"Did he like it?" Claudette asked.

"He loved it, of course. He said he'd been dreaming of making love to me and when he woke up, there I was. To be honest, it wasn't doing much for me until I wore the necklace," I said, and took a bite of lasagna. God, it was good!

"We think that the necklace activated yours and Eric's pheromones. Yours are easy, you're alive. Activating Eric's pheromones and dead swimmers was the true miracle," Claudine said in a dreamy voice. I think she was imagining babies. She had a soft spot for all things cute, since she was well on her way to becoming an angel.

"Okay, so other than that minor hiccup, how are things in the _love_ department?" Claude asked, making his voice deeper when he said "love."

I blushed and looked down, trying to suppress a smile. "They're good," I said, and filled my mouth with food. It didn't matter. Talk of _love_ made my mind wander into private territory, now not-so-private because my cousins were privy to my thoughts no matter how I shielded.

The triplets stayed quiet for a minute or two. They pretended to simply be eating, but I knew they were searching my memories.

Claudine chuckled first. "He's so tender."

"Sometimes, but he's a sexual dynamo. We're going to have to teach you some things," Claude said to me, and Claudette nodded.

I felt like that silly girl Bella in _Twilight_, blushing furiously as embarrassed as I was. "Please, guys! Can't we just have lunch?"

"This is a 'Lunch and Learn,' Sookie. What good is having fairy cousins if you don't learn anything from us?" Claudette asked. She wiped her mouth and leaned forward. "Do you want to have unfettered passion with your vampire?"

_Unfettered?_ I searched my mental dictionary... yeah... I could use some unfettered passion. I didn't know it was fettered to begin with. I took a deep breath... "Okay, but I'm scared," I agreed reluctantly.

"First of all, have you done anal?" Claude asked.

I balked. "NO! Ew! WHAT? !"

"She was innocent until she met Eric. He's trying to take it easy with her. They've only been at it for a few months," Claudine explained my reaction. I hadn't known Eric was "taking it easy" with me. I'd thought we'd been pretty passionate and daring. I must have been wrong.

Reading my thoughts, Claudette said, "Eric has been very considerate. It's obvious that he loves you very much. But we think it would be good for you to learn a couple of new things to take care of your Viking."

I finished the last of my lasagna, not tasting the last bite at all. I grabbed a roll and said, "Bring it," with a new courage. And a red face.

"When was the last time you had sex in public?" Claudette asked.

I thought about it, trying to get into the spirit of what my cousins were doing. "The closest we've come to a public place was in his office the other night. I tried to be quiet, but he wasn't, so I'm sure everyone knew what we were up to."

"That's good. Next time go outside to the back of Fangtasia. I'm sure the hood of that Corvette is more than adequate," Claudette said. God! They knew my every thought!

"Everyone will see us," I whined.

"Not necessarily. They may think you're sharing a passionate kiss instead of a passionate embrace. Wear a skirt, no panties, take him out back and let him take things from there."

"Next," I said, wanting to get this talk over with.

"Anal sex is highly pleasurable when done right," Claude chimed in. Of course he did. "You both have to be careful because he seems very large..." Claude's voice drifted. He read my mind as to how large Eric was. It was as if I had mental diarrhea instead of verbal (or anal, for that matter) and anything they said would trigger a new thought or memory. My cousins by now probably knew more about Eric and me's sexual history than I did. "Oh, yes! He's _very_ well endowed."

I smacked my forehead, telling my brain to shut up. Claudine snickered and Claudette and Claude laughed out loud. "Let's not peek in anymore and let her answer as she wishes," Claudine said.

"You can give him some pleasure in the same area too. I can teach you a couple of things," Claude offered.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. "No, thank you."

"Don't be such a ninny. Be a woman! Pleasure your man!" Claudette said and smacked my arm. She didn't do it hard enough to hurt me, just hard enough to jolt me into accepting to listen.

"Wait! Let's serve dessert and we'll school her properly," Claude said, getting up and gathering plates. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know that coming to my cousins' was going to turn into a Sex-Ed class.

Claudette and Claude returned with plates bearing giant slices of apple pie. I had to say (not to toot my own horn), it came out good! I'd overdone myself. I had tweaked the recipe a bit and it had served me well.

All thoughts of how good my apple pie was flew out the window when Claude made a fist and explained what I should do to my husband's... Oh, God! I'd been pretty daring by taking advantage of Eric while he was sleeping, but I didn't feel brave enough to touch him there. It's not like he used the bathroom, but still.

"Have him lie on his back, and make sure your fingers are nice and lubricated," Claude explained, and showed me with his own fingers.

"I don't know, Claude. What if he doesn't like it?" I asked. Eric specifically said that he preferred women. Maybe anal play wasn't his thing.

"He will like it. Trust me. And you will have him screaming your name in no time," Claude said with a knowing smile. Well, Eric screaming my name in pleasure had its merits. Sometimes I felt inexperienced. Maybe if I showed him I'd learned something new and exciting I wouldn't feel that way anymore. I don't think Eric cared one way or another, but I cared.

"Okay, Claude! We know you like it up the ass, and we know Eric will be gentle with Sookie if he ever tries it on her, but let's move the conversation along..." Claudette said.

"Fine!" Claude huffed and took a huge bite of pie. His angry expression cleared as he chewed. He liked my pie. "And you're an exhibitionist," he added as an afterthought.

Claudine laughed at her sister and Claudette shrugged. "So? It's fun to have sex in unorthodox places. It's the thrill of knowing you can get caught at any time." Claudette turned to me. "Invest in skirts, lots of them."

"I'll keep it in mind," I mumbled.

"My favorites are elevators with mirrors, the side of the road, commuter parking lots, rest areas off the highway, dressing rooms..."

"Claudette! You embarrassed me that day!" Claudine yelled. I didn't have to read their minds to guess Claudette had used the dressing room at Nordstrom's where Claudine worked.

Claudette was unfazed. "He was cute! Where was I? Oh, yes, having him go down on you under the table at a restaurant..."

"Eric is too big to do that," I interrupted this time.

Claudette thought about it. "Yes. I can see that would be a problem. But you can still play with each other. If you sit together at a booth with a tablecloth, you can just reach over and take out that snake he has for a penis. He can give you a good finger-fuck too, if you're both sitting close enough."

I covered my whole face. I'm a prude, what can I say? They did not relent while we finished our pie slices, and I went home that afternoon knowing way more about sex than I ever thought I would. I also knew they hadn't given me all of it, just what I could honestly handle. I was sure that in the world of sex there was much more that they hadn't told me. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. Sure, I wanted to learn. Yeah, I was as curious as the next person, but could I put it into practice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were getting hot and heavy the next night. Eric and I had sat to watch a movie and started making out instead, like teenagers. I was half naked by the time we decided to move things to our bed. Eric helped me take off the rest of my clothes before picking me up and throwing me on the bed. His smile was wicked and his lust barreled into me with the force of a hurricane. He was naked in the blink of an eye and jumped on the bed with deadly accuracy. He straddled my legs and held my arms above my head while he carefully placed cool open mouthed kisses all over my hot skin.

I felt suddenly bold, and without thinking about it too long I ask for his cock. Eric smirked and lied on the bed, helping me up so I could do my work, so to speak. I kissed the tip of his cock, and licked away the tiny drop of sweet fluid. He was so hard, so ready. I wondered if I could put my new knowledge to use. I reached inside my nightstand for the lubricant Claude had given me. It was top of the line, or so Claude had said. Eric watched with a curious expression.

"What are you doing, Sookie?" he asked as I applied a dollop of the slippery lotion on my fingers.

"Um… My cousin Claude assured me you'd enjoy this. Are you game?" I asked, feeling a little shy.

Eric arched an eyebrow. "It depends," he answered.

I didn't say anything and started kissing his cock again. I put him in my mouth and started pumping lazily as I concentrated on playing with _his_ entrance, making the muscle soften and give. Eric groaned from the top of the bed, so I must have been doing something right. After about a minute of gentle pressure I was able to insert the tip of my middle finger. I stopped my assault on his cock to make sure I was doing everything right. I brought his legs up and made him open up to me, gaining a little more access inside him. Little my little he allowed me in, moaning with each little thrust. I felt dizzy with power. I made his entrance accept another finger and he jumped and dug his heels into the mattress, his cock jumping too and leaking some more.

"Do you like that?" I asked, unable to make my voice come out sexy. Instead it came out high and unsure.

"YEESSS!" Eric hissed. Well! Imagine that…

I continued my gentle invasion, looking for the spot that Claude had told me about. I found it and rubbed it, making Eric howl in pleasure, his head thrashing on the pillow. Okay. I had this. I was a woman, not a ninny, and I was pleasuring my man. I swallowed him again and timed the thrusts of my fingers in counter-rhythm to the long pulls on his cock from my mouth. He almost gagged me when he moved his hips in an unconscious thrust. I felt my own arousal build and pool between my legs, and I just knew that when this was over I was going to get it, and I was going to get it good.

In the meantime I enjoyed hearing Eric's cries of pleasure, so much different now than when we were making love. His mouth slacked open and his eyes closed tightly. His voice came out in something that sounded like "ah-ah-ah." I knew he was building up to a mighty orgasm, so I kept my pace steady, enjoying the sensation of being the one who got to penetrate.

Eric began to chant my name, and I had a hard time stopping his hips from moving so I could continue sucking. One last rub on the little nub inside him made it swell and Eric came with an anguished roar. I swallowed his cool seed, feeling accomplished. I'd pleasured my husband beyond his wildest dreams.

He reached for me, almost desperate, made me lie down and entered me quickly. I moaned in pleasure because I'd been wanting him so bad. He was still so hard. I was so hot, and he was so cool. He kissed my mouth over and over, invading me with his tongue as he invaded me with his cock.

I crossed my legs over his waist and held on to his neck. I moaned my pleasure into his mouth, feeling my own orgasm as it crested. One last thrust of his hips against mine and I was gone, yelling my bliss and taking Eric with me.

We lied limp and spent on our now dirty sheets. I hadn't noticed that Eric had shed tears as he had come at my hand, and he'd stained the pillowcases. The lubricant on my fingers had made the sheets a little sticky. Oh, well… that's why God invented detergent. I smiled to myself.

"What else did your cousins teach you, my love?" Eric asked. He was running a lazy finger around and around one of my nipples.

I chuckled. They'd taught me a lot. I already had several dresses and skirts ordered and had begun thinking about all the places where I wanted to make love to my husband. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: For the original butt play, please read Terri Botta's "Let Love In." There's a link to it from my Favorites on my profile. And, no, Eric is not gay.**


	2. Just a Little Naughty

**Just a Little Naughty**

I had been very excited with all my purchases, and one in particular was especially beautiful. I'd found it at the Victoria's Secret website: it was a long halter dress, past my knees, with a flowing skirt in cobalt blue. When I tried it on it looked out of this world. I knew Eric would appreciate it that much more. Together with the high-heeled platform sandals in the exact same color as the dress, I looked like a million bucks. Best of all? I was due at Fangtasia before Eric woke up for the night, so he wouldn't get a chance to see me and take the dress off me at home, which he was sure to do.

I twirled and twirled down the stairs, feeling the skirt caress my legs. I twirled past the kitchen, into the garage, and with a final twirl I got in my car. I made sure the skirt wasn't sticking out of the door and then drove to Fangtasia, imagining Eric's face when he saw me in my new outfit. He was always grumbling about the fact that I seldom spent "real" money on clothes, and now he would have to just shut up about it. The dress and the sandals had cost me a pretty penny.

Fangtasia was closed, so I opened the building with my set of keys and disarmed the alarms. I started doing the paperwork I needed to do and waited impatiently. Ginger and Belinda arrived for their shift at the same time. I knew the vampires wouldn't be far behind. My impatience gave way to nervousness when I felt Eric wake up for the night. He must have felt my apprehension and called me.

"Are you alright, my love?" he purred into the phone, and my lack of underwear immediately became a problem. I just _knew_ he was smiling on the other line.

"I'm fine," I answered and swallowed the frog in my throat. I found him incredibly sexy, even when he wasn't in front of me. Either that or I was turning into a nymphomaniac.

"I'll be there very fast, dear one. First you're nervous then you're lustful? I cannot wait to see what has made you feel that way," he said, still sounding like a seductive phone sex operator, the male version.

I lowered my voice an octave. "It's always you, Eric. I'm always lustful for you." It did the trick. There was a long charged pause.

"I'll be there even faster," he said and hung up.

Back to nervous. I mean, I went back to work, barely concentrating on what I was trying to do. I gave up and started pacing the office, feeling what Eric was feeling too. One of his emotions was most definitely lust. I closed my eyes and groaned, willing him to get to the office that much faster. At this rate my whole entire plan was going to be ruined. I would let Eric bend me over his desk and have his way with me. Or maybe the couch. But what I really wanted, one of these days (maybe on a Monday, when Fangtasia was closed) was to jump Eric's bones on one of the thrones. I could kneel before him while he was sitting regally, suck his cock, make him writhe into the chair. He would certainly return the favor. He would probably make me sit down on a throne and put my legs up on the armrests, spread me wide and eat me.

"Oh, God!" I groaned again. Why was I so horny?

"I am here, my goddess," Eric said and stopped short at the door to his office when he saw me in my new dress and shoes. "Sookie…" he breathed out.

I smiled wide, feeling loved and wanted by my man. His gaze was full of both. "Do you like it?" I asked, turning around slowly.

"You look particularly gorgeous this evening. Did I miss a special occasion? I am sure I didn't," he said, but he wasn't nervous. He never forgot special occasions, what with his better retention of memories and all.

"Nope. I just wanted to dress up and maybe you can take me out to dinner?" I said with hope in my voice. He was about to speak but I interrupted him abruptly. "Pam already said she would watch Fangtasia until we came back from dinner. She'll be here any minute."

"In that case, Sookie, my dear beloved, you will have to explain to me how I'm supposed to keep my hands off you while we wait for her," Eric said, taking one slow step after another.

"There's an outfit in the closet for you, since we're going out to a nice place," I said. I'd picked out the place especially and had made reservations. They served some kind of royal blood, not synthetic, plus they served actual food. It was meant for vampires and their human dates.

Eric raised an inquisitive eyebrow and opened the small closet in his office. I'd gotten him a light gray suit that he already owned, but I'd bought the shirt that went with it in the exact same color blue as my dress. So we were matchy-matchy? Who cared? We were both well known as husband and wife in the vampire circles. Matchy-matchy was allowed.

I watched as Eric started taking off clothes. He turned to me with a seductive grin and I bit my lower lip in anticipation, my heart already beating that familiar rhythm of eagerness. He peeled off his shirt slowly, giving me a show of finely sculpted muscle.

"You should pose for a painting or a sculpture," I said nearly breathless. He made his pecs move, and even though they weren't as big as Claude's, they were still sexy as hell… maybe because they were mine, all mine. Eric brought his arm up in a show of strength and his biceps joined the dance. I wiggled my eyebrows in appreciation.

"I already have posed, dear one. I'll show you one of these days," he said, and the curiosity started eating at me. All thoughts of a sculpture of Eric's perfect body flew out the window when his jeans hit the floor in a noisy way. His belt buckle hit the floor with a clang. I really loved that sound. It meant my hubby was running around pant-less.

One thing about Eric, and I wasn't sure if I could categorize it as either good or bad, was his amazing stamina when it came to sex. It was a vampire thing, he had explained to me. There was no reason for it, other than pleasure. So when Eric stood there without pants all I could focus on were the vertical lines of his hips that pointed at the very large gracious plenty encased in his underwear, and the tiny wet spot that had begun to form on the fabric.

I licked my lips, wanting to kiss a trail into his boxer-briefs. My resolution went out the window when he made Mr. Happy move. "Take them off," I ordered, and Eric obeyed, taking off his underwear and going to sit on the sofa. I followed with my gaze, not moving from my spot, but when he teased his erection I was on my knees before him vampire fast.

He hissed the moment my lips wrapped around his cock. I pumped him greedily, enjoying the growling that ensued. That sound made me hot all over, lava spilling from between my legs and coating me with dew. Even I could smell me. I couldn't lose focus. He would give me an orgasm. He would come inside my mouth and he would yell out my name. Eric moaned and I moaned too, helping him along by pumping the base of his cock with my hand while my mouth worked on the top. I twisted and sucked, going fast then slowing down, bringing him to the brink then backing off.

"Sookie, Sookie, please," he begged. _Yes!_ I swallowed him, redoubling my efforts and giving him what he asked for. In no time I had him yelling some incoherent nonsense and spilling everything he had inside my mouth. I ate it up with relish, and spared a thought to the countless times I'd heard women bemoan the taste of their human lovers' stuff. There must have been a difference between the species. I laughed.

"What's funny?" Eric asked taken aback by my outburst.

"Do you know that joke about women going down on their men more often if men tasted like chocolate?" I asked. He shook his head, still in a daze. "You don't taste like chocolate, more like a chocolate-covered pretzel… almost like your blood." I smiled wide from my position and Eric shook his head.

Speaking of heads, I looked down at poor Mr. Happy, all spent and lying comatose. I pet it very softly and kissed the little bit of head still visible inside the hoodie. Eric hissed. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, pulling away. I knew he was sensitive.

"No, it feels good," he said, and his head lolled back. It was a bit early in the evening for him, maybe. I kissed him again, making my way up to nuzzle his golden curls, to kiss the junction between his hip and thigh. Soon enough his gracious plenty began its swift climb, quivering with need again. I knew my turn was coming. He wouldn't be able to just get dressed now.

Sure as the night is dark, Eric picked me up under my arms and had us switch places. I hiked my skirt up and sat my bare ass on the leather. Eric's eyes widened in surprise at my lack of underwear, then they narrowed into the look of the predator licking his lips. "You look tasty," he said and buried his face between my legs. I dug my nails into the couch and my heels into Eric's bare back, letting out a loud sigh right before my breath hitched. He probed me with his fingers, first one, then the other, finding me slick and ready to accept them.

The moment he found the secret spot inside me I howled his name, forgetting where I was and who could be listening. I stopped quickly, but couldn't stop my breathing from coming hard and fast as he rubbed the spot over and over. My hips bucked into his face, wanting more, wanting to come.

"Eric, Eric, yes! Oh, God! Yes! Right there, right there…" I came with a final scream behind closed lips, feeling how Eric lapped up everything I was giving him, licking and sucking me clean.

When I stopped trembling Eric brought his body up, positioning his cock at my entrance, and his arms at either side of my head, bracing his body on the couch. He pushed in slowly, filling me up to the hilt, making both of us moan with pleasure. The joining of our bodies was always an occasion filled with fulfillment and joy. This time, however, Eric was not about to take it slow, nor did I want him to. I wanted it rough and fast, and he delivered, thrusting hard and going faster, looking down to see his cock disappearing inside me.

"I love eating your pussy," he purred above me. I was gritting my teeth in an effort to keep quiet, but his words made me cry out. "I love fucking your pussy," Eric said, this time accentuating each word with a thrust.

I dug my nails into his upper arms, holding on and keeping my body steady to meet his thrusts. "Fuck me, Eric!" I cried out. He thrust faster, the meeting of our bodies making wet slapping sounds. When he bent over my neck I offered it to him eagerly. The tiny sting of his fangs was nothing compared to the climax that took over me. My lips formed an O with every intention of letting out another scream, but I simply couldn't. It just wouldn't come. Instead I felt my body explode and shiver with release, as I heard Eric groan hungrily at my neck. He buried his cock inside me and I felt him spill more of himself, grunting afterwards with effort. He collapsed around me as he licked my neck clean and sealed my wounds.

"Are we still going out?" he asked after a few minutes. It took him a great effort to take himself away so I could move.

"Yes we are," I said with certainty. My night wasn't ruined because we were running a little bit late. Nu-uh! Eric smiled one of his seductive grins, and I knew that tonight would only get better.

**The End (or is it? The night is still young…)**


	3. Treats and Woods

**A/N: ** Hi, y'all! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry about the long wait, but my muse wasn't feeling horny until recently. Now she wants sex in public. Figures... it's all or nothing. She's one lusty demigoddess. I think I may have given her one-too-many brownies (and, no, they weren't funny brownies, just the regular kind). She does love chocolate.

I gotta say, though... This chapter on the blog looks WAY cooler, with pictures. The whole story has been posted on the blog (with pictures - you can get to the blog through my profile). They're not too wild, but do be careful not to open the pages at work or near... others. Significant other, sure! Kids? Better to not to. Kthanxbye!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Treats and Woods**

We arrived at the fancy restaurant about half an hour after making love. Oh, let's face it! We'd had sex, raw and passionate and delicious. I was still flushed from having Eric and we both smelled like each other. There was no question that other supes would be able to tell that one belonged to the other, even if they hadn't seen the possessive way Eric held me against him as we walked inside the restaurant. As we waited a minute or two for our table I felt soft kisses on my hair and my temple. Eric's feelings were pointing at love, complete and absolute. Yes, sex was great, but even with my inexperience I knew that it was the love we had for each other that made it so magnificent.

We were shown to a circular booth with lots of privacy. The whole restaurant was set up that way. The ambiance was cool and dark, and welcoming in a way. All the conversations were hushed, and even the clinking sounds of silverware against porcelain were muted. We were handed our menus and the wine and blood list. Yes, they were listed on the same page. It was really strange to me, but it made sense for the type of restaurant we were in: it catered specifically to vampires and their human dates.

Eric looked through the wine list, but knew very little about what to order me. "I'm a little rusty," he said. He had better retention of memories but wasn't infallible. He continued perusing the menu to find what he wanted for himself while I chose my dinner. I chose bacon-wrapped crab-stuffed shrimp for my appetizer, and creole mussels for my main course. It wasn't every day that I had decadent seafood. I paired it all with a Riesling, even if it didn't quite match. I liked the subtle sweetness of a Riesling. Eric ordered some royal blood blend which arrived at the same time as my appetizer. It came in a large stainless steel carafe that kept it warm throughout dinner.

"I will feed you," he said in a commanding tone, picking up my fork and spearing a shrimp. He handled the fork quite well for someone who didn't eat. I told him so. "I've watched you many times," was his answer as he guided the scrumptiousness into my mouth.

I moaned my pleasure at the treat. Everything was fresh, and the tastes were rich. The bacon wasn't too salty and it blended well with the more subtle crab and shrimp.

Eric's eyes didn't leave my mouth as he watched me devour the second shrimp. He took my glass of wine and brought it up to my lips, tipping it for me to drink. I drank greedily until the whole glass was empty and licked my lips. It was very good wine. I took the goblet of blood and did the same to him, watching as he savored it just as I had the wine. His fangs lengthened slowly as he licked some blood from his lips. I imagined that's what he did when he drank from me.

I reached for a fang, running my index finger lazily to the point. His eyes darkened as I pushed the pad in and made myself bleed. It hurt as much as a paper cut, but the reward was immeasurably better. Eric's tongue darted out to catch the small globule of blood that had formed on my finger, relishing even the small little bit. His chest rumbled in appreciation, and I felt that rumble all the way down to my throbbing center.

"What are you thinking?" he asked getting closer to me, leaning just inches from my neck.

"I'm thinking I made a good choice in that suit you're wearing. I can't wait to take it off," I said in a whisper meant only for him.

He ran a cool finger over my bare arm and my whole skin tightened in response to his touch. "I want to…"

We were interrupted by the waiter bringing me more wine and taking away my plate. My main course was on its way.

"Bring the whole bottle," Eric said to the waiter pointing to the now filled glass of wine. If I didn't know better I'd have said he was trying to get me nice and drunk. But, since I was eating and drinking, it would only make me nice and loose, lose some inhibitions, and accept him more readily to do whatever he had in mind.

My dinner arrived and so did the rest of the bottle of wine. Eric eyed the mussels curiously. I wondered when was the last time he'd seen any. My whole dish smelled wonderful and I felt like purring. Nothing makes me happier than good food and pleasant company, particularly when the company is my darling husband. He picked up the fork again and speared a mussel. It came out of its shell easily. I ate it with delight, the first followed promptly by a second, then a sip of wine.

"You look sexy when you eat," he said as I swallowed my wine.

"So do you," I returned the compliment. "I love to see my blood on your teeth. I love to feed you," I said and leaned close. He tasted the wine on my lips with the tip of his tongue. He loved to taste food by proxy by tasting my saliva. I think it made him feel a little human.

Eric got as close as he could, our thighs rubbing, his free left hand sneaking behind me while he fed me with his right. He would feed me the delicacy of my main course then watch enthralled as I chewed and swallowed, or he would nibble at my ear or nuzzle my neck while I drank my wine. I was starting to feel the effects of the wine with more than three-quarters of the bottle gone. My legs and lady bits felt tingly in a good way. The wine was inhibiting my circulation and my blood was pooling below my waist. I was feeling nice and warm all over, and I felt like giggling and kissing Eric. Good thing I was hungry and enjoying my dinner.

"It's all gone, my love," Eric said when I had polished my dinner plate. He seemed disappointed.

"I'm ordering dessert," I said and waggled my eyebrows. He smiled and bit his lower lip.

"I love it when you taste sweet. Are you ordering coffee?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He loved my blood when I drank coffee, and since I didn't do it often at night, he considered it a treat. I nodded and a low growl escaped from his chest.

Eric's hand had a mind of its own and moved to cup my cheek… not the one on my face. I gave a tiny squeal when he squeezed, and he chuckled low in his chest. Whenever he was feeling amorous everything he did took on a deeper quality, lower, like every action emanated from his manhood instead of his brain. And, being Eric, he pulled it off flawlessly to the point that he had me melting right there on that booth.

I ordered a regular coffee with a shot of Boudier Crème de Cassis, and the French Quarter beignets that came served with chocolate, butterscotch and raspberry dipping sauces. Eric picked up a beignet, getting powdered sugar all over his fingers. He dipped it in the raspberry sauce and brought it up to my waiting mouth. I sank my teeth into the deliciousness at the same time that I felt Eric's hand move under my butt.

"Stand up sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. I obeyed as best I could, since I was sort of pinned by the booth, but all he wanted was to move my skirt up. When I sat back down it was on his hand. His whole hand was cradling my core, his fingers melting into my wetness. He hummed, satisfied, and offered me another bite of beignet.

As soon as I bit into my dessert I felt one of his fingers sneak a touch on my clit. I opened my legs and moaned my delight, and I wasn't sure exactly why: the decadent beignet or the intimate touch.

"Drink your coffee. I love that smell," he said, bringing the cup to my lips. My own hand was resting on his thigh, slowly moving to touch his cock. He twitched under my fingers, showing me how hard he was already. I sipped my coffee, tasting so good it was like sex in a cup. I'd made a good choice of liqueur.

"You're so wet, my darling. Is that for me?" Eric asked, and I thought "duh!" But I wasn't going to say it. I smiled and turned my head, since the rest of me was impaled on his hand. I kissed his nose and then his lips, just a ghost of a kiss. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Eric picked up another beignet and dipped it in the golden butterscotch. He offered it to me and I bit into it with gusto. As soon as I did he dipped a finger inside me. I was so startled that I almost choked on my bite of beignet, but then he started moving that finger in a slow agonizing circle, teasing me mercilessly. I realized it was his thumb when another finger continued playing with my little nub, sending wonderful thrills through my whole body.

I moaned a little bit, trying to make it look like I was enjoying my dessert only, and not the combination of dessert and naughty fingers. He continued playing with me and feeding me, and all I could do was touch him over his pants. As I ate he finished the last of his blood, which made him look almost ruddy with health. I was thinking that he looked flushed, then I felt my whole body heat up as he sent another sweet thrill careening from my core to my toes. I opened my legs a little more, and opened my mouth to accept more beignet, this time dipped in chocolate.

My heart started beating a little faster and my breath hitched. It was clear that Eric's main goal was to make me have an orgasm in the middle of the restaurant. He forgot the circling motion and started dipping in and out of me. He growled low when another moan escaped me, and instead of feeding me he covered my mouth with his. His tongue invaded me, tasting me, dipping inside me just like his finger. I couldn't help but breathe harder as my orgasm turned the corner, and when it arrived I held onto Eric for dear life. I shook over him, fisting his cock in my hand through his trousers, and wishing to have him inside me while I came. To any passerby we looked like we were making out… I hoped.

He waited until I had no more to give him and removed his hand slowly, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them clean. I watched wide-eyed as he savored my juices.

"I want you," I whispered so low, that I was sure he'd read my lips. His answer was a simple smile and a cock of his eyebrow. I wanted to lick that eyebrow. He paid cash and didn't wait for change. We left the restaurant fast, and he drove even faster.

We had every intention of making it home, we really did… but, best laid plans and all. I guess my going down on him while on the highway didn't help matters none. But how could I resist? He was hard and his pants refused to hide how much he needed me. So I unzipped him and leaned over him. It was a bit awkward with the shifter in the way, but since we were on the highway and he didn't need to shift, I soon got into a nice rhythm.

We stopped by the side of the road, and Eric removed himself from my attentions. He stepped out of the car and gave me a scare worthy of the record books. I knew Eric was strong beyond measure. Now that measure had a name: Corvette with a side of Sookie. He lifted the car, flew over trees, and landed in a desolate spot next to Cross Lake. It was actually very lovely, the lake in the moonlight.

"Care to join me?" he asked after opening my door. He extended his hand and I took it, letting him pull me into him. His lips crashed on mine while his hands pulled my skirt over my waist. He massaged my butt, squeezing and spanking it lightly, as if I'd done something wrong.

"What did I do?" I said, pushing him away and moving backwards. My bare butt hit the hot hood of the car.

Eric walked forward, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. He slid his hand lazily over it, making me salivate at the same time that I felt my heartbeats in my pussy. I was so wet… I felt the moisture on my thighs. I couldn't be more ready for him.

"You teased me, lover," he purred. "Now you will be punished."

"I might like your idea of punishment," I shot back at him, imagining all sorts of things, none of them unpleasant in any way.

He arched one eyebrow stepping closer, still stroking himself slowly. My own hands moved so I could touch myself, needing some kind of pressure to take away the ache I felt. I wanted him so bad. But he shook his head and stopped me. "You do not get to touch anymore," he clucked his tongue and I whimpered.

"Take off your dress," he commanded. It wasn't lost on me that he was completely clothed and I would be the vulnerable one. I was burning up, even though it was a cool enough night. I undid the top of the halter and unzipped the bottom half of the dress, slipping it off. I set it on the hood of the car, figuring it was cleaner than the ground.

Eric was gone and back in less than a moment, and I was confused until I heard music issuing from the car, a deep thumping bass making it shake and vibrate. I set my butt against it, feeling the vibrations course through my body. He always went for loud metal songs, and he didn't disappoint tonight. He was playing Metallica's "Battery," true to his obsession with the 80's. My heart skipped a beat remembering how fast this song would get.

"Turn around and bend over," he said. I smiled, trying to keep a groan in check as I bent over the warm hood, resting my hands on my dress. The groan, however, came out anyway when I felt his fingers running up and down my pussy, spreading my juices everywhere. He slipped a finger inside me, making me shake as he caressed that spot that gave me the best orgasms.

I moaned into the woods, not caring if we could be heard. Hopefully Eric was in enough control of his senses in case anybody approached. Besides, he didn't share well.

He retrieved his finger and I felt the familiar thick pressure at my entrance. He kneaded my butt and then slapped it with a hand. The next slap was with his cock. One. Two. Three. I hissed. He teased my back entrance, and I was hoping he didn't pick tonight to explore that area… at least not in the middle of the woods.

I felt the pressure again, and this time he slid inside me in one long, languorous thrust. He hummed his satisfaction and continued his slow invasion, caressing my butt and listening to my own low humming. I was glad of the cooler night air because I needed it.

The song started picking up pace and so did he, timing his thrusts with the beats. I made sure not to slip as he took me from behind, pistoning inside me and watching as his cock stretched my pussy. I knew he was looking and it was an incredible turn-on. That one naughty finger started caressing my back opening, and I felt reckless enough to utter one single word.

"More!"

He took himself away to dip a finger in my juices, then resumed quickly before I could even register his absence. Instead of caressing, he began a new invasion into my tight entrance. At first it hurt a little, but he stopped and continued pounding into me with his cock. His free hand reached for my clit, and as he paid attention to the little nub, he began thrusting inside me with his other finger.

I saw stars. It took me no time at all and I was yelling Eric's name to the four winds. I came back to Earth to hear his grunts. He took his cock away again to kneel behind me. His cool tongue began a path that started at my clit and ran all the way past my dripping slit to my butt. He did it again and again. I shook where I stood, as the sensations took over my body.

"I'm coming…" I warned him.

"Good," he said, getting up vampire fast and taking me again, thrusting faster than ever, bringing me up and sinking his teeth into my neck.

I was gone. I yelled louder than the music, feeling each single little thing that Eric was doing to my body. I felt him sucking at my neck. I felt his cock inside me. I felt his hand squeezing my breast as his fingers pinched my nipple. I felt his other hand holding my face at the right angle for his bite. Finally I felt as he came inside me and heard his own incoherent screams echo through the woods. The bond opened wide between us and a flood of love poured in from both sides.

Eric held me tight against him, making sure I wouldn't lose my footing while I recovered. He offered me his bloody wrist to make sure I wouldn't regret our romp through the woods in the morning. I only took a tiny sip, just enough to take the sting out of the throbbing. I wanted to feel something, so that I would be reminded over and over of our wild escapade… all day long.


End file.
